The Thread of Friendship
by twitter23
Summary: Bella and gang have been friends for years. Edward left group and is a player, ignoring everyone. Will he say sorry and be forgiven? Secrets will be shone, will their friendship break because of them? New friends. A/H O/C - Humor, and better story promis
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I have great new story. (Well I think it is) So enjoy and review please! I don't own Twilight. **

**Bella POV**

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance_… I woke up to my alarm clock. I groaned and shut it off. I rolled out of bed and grabbed some cloths from my huge closet. I went to my bathroom and took a shower having the warm water wake me up. I put on blue skinny jeans, my black transformers tee shirt, and green flats. I went down stairs and saw that Charlie left for work. I grabbed a pop tart and took my keys to my Porsche 2010 Turbo silver.My dad, Charlie, became a lawyer after he quit from being Chief of Police of Forks. He is known all over the country and Canada. So we got a new house that is huge.

I drove to school and parked next to a Jeep Wrangler and canary yellow Porsche 2010 Turbo. I got out and walked over to friends. "Hey guys!" I said. They all said hi.

"What are you wearing?" Alice asked raising an eyebrow.

"Clothes." I dragged out. "Ugggh. I am going to have to pick out your outfit everyday except Mondays. Got it?" Alice asked me. "Fine." I huffed.

"Ok so I am going to your house tonight?" I asked. It was a Friday and we usually all have sleepovers. "Yes." Rosalie said looking at her nails.

Let me describe my friends. Rosalie and Jasper are the Hale twins. Edward, Emmett, Alice are the Cullens. Carlisle and Esme adopted them all, since Esme could not have kids. They also live in a mansion.

Rosalie is a blonde, violet eyed, gorgeous girl who would make every girl feel envious and self-conscious. She loves fixing and tuning cars.

Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend, is a brunette with curly hair and hazel eyes, he is goofy and acts like a 3 year-old, he is a giant teddy bear. He likes video games and doing _it_ with Rose.

Alice is a black haired, hazel eyed, pixie. Her hair is in spikes. She is crazy and gets hyper easily. She loves fashion and shopping. She has been my best friend forever and we trust each other with everything.

Jasper is quiet blonde and has blue eyes. He is Alice's boyfriend and his someone who I tell everything to because he knows how I feel.

Edward has bronze hair and gorgeous emerald green eyes. He was my best guys friends. I have known him Alice the longest. I don't know what happened but I do know that he changed. He is a player and we became distant and hates me. I ignore him the best I can but my heart has a small hole from the pain that I received from him.

I use to have the biggest crush on him and still do.

The bell rang and we all went to homeroom. And went through the whole day with nothing exciting going on until lunch.

Our group walked through the doors and saw a massive food fight. Something was thrown at us and Alice got hit. I laughed and she threw some other food at me then we got into it.

" AND MR. CULLEN! To my office NOW!" The principal came in. I held food in my hand ready to thrown. Edward looked just as shocked. We both dropped the food and walked behind the principal. I never get in trouble, I am a good girl. I can't say the same for Edward.

"Sit. Now who started the food fight?" Mr. Armstrong asked us.

**Ok here it is the first chapter hope you like **

**Review please **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is chapter 2 **** I don't own Twilight **** Soooo please review, it makes me happy and I will write more so yeah. I also don't own any songs in this story the lovely singers do. **

**Bella POV**

"I wasn't in the cafeteria when it started." I told him. He nodded.

"What about you Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Armstrong asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was in line getting lunch. I saw Mike Newton trip and his food landed on Tyler Crowley. That is what I saw." Edward said.

"Since neither of you are saying that you did it. You will clean the cafeteria spotless." Mr. Armstrong said and shooed us off. It was quiet all while we cleaned. Awkward silence fell upon us.

"I am sorry." He blurted.

"What?" I asked shocked, not believing my ears on what they heard.

"I am sorry for the way I have been treating you. I will change everything, I just want my best friend back." Edward basically begged.

"What changed Edward? Was it me or you?" I asked him.

"Something snapped and it was me." Edward said scrapping off the trays. "Can we be friends again?" He asked me. I looked at him, his green eyes piercing saying he was telling the truth and being sincere.

"Sure, it just won't be like before." I told him dazed. Just looking into his eyes could hypnotize anyone. He was good looking. Bella! Stop it! You don't like him or do you? I mean everything changed when he was not my friend. I knew I still liked him but…I don't know. I need to talk to Alice and Rose.

**After School…**

The group looked at me like I was crazy. "What?" I asked.

"You seem happy." Jasper said being skeptical.

"Yeah. Edward said he was sorry. He said he wanted to be friends again." I said smiling putting my stuff in my car.

"Yes! The group will be finally be back together again." Alice squealed and hugged me.

"Ok. Go home pack some stuff and a bathing suit it is going to be nice later." Rose said and winked at me. They know about the crush and knowing them they will try to put us together.

"Well isn't it the ugly duckling." Lauren sneered coming up to us. Lauren and Jessica are the biggest bimbos in this town. They "love" Edward and have fake boob jobs.

"Back off." I told them and turned my back on them.

"I heard you and Eddie talking. So you are friends again?" Jessica asked while looking at her nails.

"So what does it mean to you?" I asked, Alice and Rose came to stand next to me to back me up. Emmett and Jasper all ready left to set up the party of six.

"Lauren Jessica, leave Bella alone and the name is Edward not Eddie." A voice said from behind us. I turned my head and saw Edward in all his glory.

Lauren and Jessica huffed and actually stomped their foot and walked away with their little pink skirts half-way up their ass.

"Thanks." I told him. "See you guys later." I waved. Alice and Rose got in the yellow Porsche and Edward got in his precious silver Volvo.

I got in my car and drove home listening to Clare De Lune. I finally got home and did not see Charlie's car. I got inspiration from today's events. I walked in the house, cooked dinner quickly and left a note for him. I packed my stuff and changed my clothes. I put on army green shorts, and a coral colored tee shirt that was v-neck with a lace cami underneath it. I grabbed my flip-flops and walked down stairs. I walked to my basement door. I punched in the code and walked into my studio. I want to be a singer and so Charlie had this built in. I grabbed music sheets, my guitar, and a pen and went into the booth. I wrote down the first notes and lyrics and soon I was done with the song. I hit the record button and started to sing and play.

**(I'd Lie by Taylor Swift)**

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night _

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love_

_He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile _

_That I know all his favorite songs_

_And I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on_

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long_

_And he sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine_

_I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

_He stands there, then walks away_

_My God, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you_

_He'd never tell you_

_But he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is_

_My God, he's beautiful_

_So I put on my make-up_

_And pray for a miracle_

_Yes, I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_And he loves to argue_

_Oh, and it kills me_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him..._

_if you ask me if I love him..._

_I'd lie_

I finished up and ran up the stairs and grabbed my over night bag and locked everything up before getting in my car. I drove to the Cullen's mansion, the sun, that just came out, shining on the windows. **(house is the same as in New Moon the movie)**

Should I tell my friends of my talent or should I keep it from them. They would be mad if I don't tell them. I made my mind I will tell them. I just don't want my friendship snap like a piece of thread.

I walked to the door about to knock but the door opened wide with Alice standing there.

"Where were you? We were all worried." Alice said and pushed me into the house.

"Ummm, I was cooking Charlie dinner and I need to tell everyone something." I said. Alice gave me a look. But we went into the living room where everyone was.

"Hi. Ummmm, I don't know how to start so, here it goes." I said and gulped. All eyes were on me. "I have a studio in my basement and I can sing. I have been singing for a couple years now and do gigs." I said. It was all-quiet and nobody spoke.

"Sing us a song!" Emmett said bouncing in his seat.

"You are not made?" I asked.

"Why would we?" Rose asked me. I shrugged it off and got my guitar out of my car from when I play café gigs.

"Ok, let me think of a song." I said. I thought of all the songs that I sing.

**(Tightrope by JLS {I changed the lyrics from girl to boy})**

_Oooh, yeah_

_I'm hanging in the air_

_Nowhere familiar_

_My head's up in the clouds_

_My feet don't touch the ground_

_So I go sky walking_

_And I can hear you talking_

_But you're not saying nothing_

_Feels like you're playing me_

_And if you really want me_

_You've got to reassure me_

_Don't try and take me for a fool_

_Boy you've got me walking on a tightrope_

_Stuck here in the middle and it's no joke_

_Can't ya see I'm falling for ya_

_I keep falling at ya, I keep falling at your feet_

_I try to keep my balance_

_Loving you is a challenge_

_Boy you're confusing me_

_I need some stability_

_I gotta take the stand_

_The one I have regrets_

_Like there's no safety net so tell me you'll be there_

_And as you reach out for me_

_My life flashes before me_

_I'm holding on, don't let me down_

_Boy you've got me walking on a tightrope_

_Stuck here in the middle and it's no joke_

_Can't ya see I'm falling for ya_

_I keep falling at ya, I keep falling at your feet_

_Boy you've got me walking on a tightrope_

_Stuck here in the middle and it's no joke_

_Can't ya see I'm falling for ya_

_I keep falling at ya, I keep falling at your feet _

_On this tightrope (tightrope, tightrope, oooh)_

_Said on this tightrope (tightrope, tightrope, oooh)_

_Boy you got me hanging round_

_Can't you see I'm falling on my knees_

_Baby please _

_Can't you see I'm falling on my knees_

_Baby please_

_Boyl you've got me walking on a tightrope_

_Stuck here in the middle and it's no joke_

_Can't ya see I'm falling for ya_

_I keep falling at ya, I keep falling at your feet_

_Boy you've got me walking on a tightrope_

_Stuck here in the middle and it's no joke_

_Can't ya see I'm falling for ya_

_I keep falling at ya, I keep falling at your feet_

_Baby I'm down on my knees (oooooh)_

_Just keep falling at your feet (oooooh)_

_Said I'm begging you, begging you please_

_Oh, I'm down on my, down on my knees…_

There were tons of clams and cheers. I wrote this song when I first had a crush on Edward. Alice and Rose smiled at me. Emmett was shouting encore. Edward was shocked but grinning from ear to ear. Jasper was clapping and cheering with Emmett.

I laughed, "I will do another song later."

"Come on! Let's go in the pool!" Alice said and dragged me up the stairs with Rose behind us. I know I was in for a major questioning.

**Ok that is chapter 2. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT **

**Be good PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Busy week I legit just got home from seeing ECLPSIE! ****Woot Woot!**

**Here is chapter 3 I wont update this weekend **

**I don't own Twilight **** or any of theses songs**

**Bella POV**

"No questioning now. We are waiting for the guys to be a sleep and we are alone." Alice smiled evilly.

"Ok." I knew there was a catch. There is always a catch with these two.

"You need to sing another song when we are at the pool." Rose said and she grabbed her bipod, towel, and glasses. She was wearing a red bikini that had a gold circle on the sides of the bottom and in between the top.

"YAY!" Alice yelled and she also grabbed a magazine, her towel, and her glasses. She was wearing a white and pink bikini that had ties on the bottom's sides.

"Fine." I grabbed my towel, glasses, and my guitar. I put on a royal blue strapless bikini. It was simple yet chic.

I went down stairs and out to the back to where everyone was. Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were playing water volleyball. Alice was sitting in a lounge chair reading one of her millions of magazines.

"Another song Bellie-Bean?" Emmett begged me and I nodded and tuned my guitar.

**(Impossible by Chandelle) **

I remember years ago

Someone told me I should take

Caution when it comes to love

I did, I did

And you were strong and I was not

My illusion, my mistake

I was careless, I forgot

I did

And now when all is done

There is nothing to say

You have gone and so effortlessly

You have won

You can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now

Shout it from the rooftop

Write it on the skyline

All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy

And my heart is broken

All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Falling out of love is hard

Falling for betrayal is worst

Broken trust and broken hearts

I know, I know

Thinking all you need is there

Building faith on love and words

Empty promises will wear

I know (I know)

And know when all is gone

There is nothing to say

And if you're done with embarrassing me

On your own you can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now

Shout it from the rooftop

Write it on the skyline

All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy

And my heart is broken

All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Ooh impossible (yeah)

I remember years ago

Someone told me I should take

Caution when it comes to love

I did

Tell them all I know now

Shout it from the rooftop

Write it on the skyline

All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy (I was happy)

And my heart is broken

All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

I remember years ago

Someone told me I should take

Caution when it comes to love

I did

"AHHHHHH!" Alice squealed.

"What?" I asked her raising an eyebrow.

"Casey King and Lauren Taylor are going to be moving here!" Alice like yelled.

"Ahhhh! That is so cool." Rose said and I nodded.

"We have to be friends with them." Alice said bouncing in her seat.

Casey and Lauren are two of the biggest actresses/singers of this time. Lauren is in all the Twilight movies playing Rosalie, she also sings a little. Casey she is basically my idle. I sing her songs. She is a singer and she is in a couple movies.

Emmett snucked up on Alice he picked her up and threw into the pool we all laughed. Alice splashed all of us.

"CANNON BALL!" Edward yelled and did a cannon ball getting all of us wet. Emmett and Jasper followed after him. I got off from my seat and went on the diving board. I jumped higher and higher and higher then did a one and a half. There were claps after I came up.

"Thank you!" I said. I felt someone pull my leg and went under. I looked around and there was Eddie with his hair floating around him. I swam toward and pulled him down and swam back up.

"Water guns!" Emmett said and threw all of us one.

"Ok, boys vs. girls." Emmett explained and started to shoot me.

"HEY!" I yelled and shot at him back

"Hey is for horses." Was his smart-ass reply. I rolled my eyes and started to shoot and Edward. He was about to shoot when I went under and I still shot him with my gun above water. We were all laughing and having a good time. I don't think I ever had this much fun with all my friends.

We soon got out and went to dry off. I changed into my purple flannel pants and my Casey King concert t-shirt, and my green fuzzy socks. I went down stairs. The living room was covered in pillows and blankets. The flat screen turned on to DVD mode. There were 4 movies up there: Eclipse, Nightmare on Elm Street, Percy Jackson, and Toy Story 3.

"Movie time!" Alice and Emmett skipped in carrying loads of junk food. I smiled and took a seat on a beanbag. Edward took the one next to me.

We all sat down and pressed play for the first movie. Us girls were hyperventilating during the first movie.

"Casey is so lucking she has Taylor Lautner for a boyfriend." I said as the next movie started to play.

"I agree." Rose and Alice said at the same time.

"Finally that is over." Edward groaned. I stuck my tongue out at him. He did the same to me.

During Nightmare on Elm Street I was hiding in Edward's chest. I stayed there until all movies were over and we all fell asleep.

**Ok 5 reviews and I will update another chapter. **

**So hope you enjoyed and have a great Fourth of July to all the people in the USA!**

**Please review thanks **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here is chapter 4. Sorry for the long wait and enjoy! I don't own Twilight or any of these songs.**

**Bella POV**

I turned on to my stomach and moaned. I opened my eyes. I was in Alice's room and a huge pair of blue eyes staring at me.

"AHHHH!" I yelled and fell out of the bed. Rose laughed and Alice grinned at me. "Ok, how did I get here?" I asked them rubbing my head.

"Edward carried you up." I wish I were awake when I was in his arms. I felt my blush creep up and onto my cheeks. Damn it! It always betrays me.

"OOOOH!" Rose giggled and flopped onto the bed.

"How did Eddie boy get all happy again?" Alice asked bouncing in her seat.

"He apologized and I forgave him." I told them simply and got up from the floor.

"You still like him though, right?" Rose asked me dragging out the 'right'. I walked into my stash of clothes and picked out an outfit for the day.

"Yes." I told them "I think I love him." I told them. I knew I was head over heels for him. He was a girl's perfect guy. I mean, he is drop dead sexy. He is smart and going to an Ivy League college. He is caring and protective. But he was a player. I don't know why but I hope he well tell me why he became one. Every sluttish girl at the school throws themselves at him.

_Flashback…_

_We were all in the cafeteria, eating our lunch. We have not seen Edward all day and we worried about him._

_The doors open and Edward came walking in with Jackie was hanging onto his arm and giggling like a mad woman._

"_When did he like her?" I asked them. They shrugged._

"_I have never seen him talk to her ever." Emmett said throwing his apple in the air and catching it. Jasper caught Edward's eye and waved him over. But he ignored us and walked over the "cool" table._

"_What the hell was that?" Rose asked pissed and was sending death glares at Edward. _

_Next Day_

_We were in the parking lot waiting for the bell. A silver Volvo pulls in and Edward gets out. He goes to the passenger sides and opens the door. _

_Sarah gets out of the car. _

"_Wait! He was with Jackie!" Emmett explained. _

"_We know." I sighed not knowing what was wrong with my best friend or so it appears my ex best friend. I was jealous but I would not become his puppet. I knew that he would back to his normal self soon. _

_Flashback Ends_

That was in sophomore year and now we are seniors. But now, when I go to school I don't see him with any girl. Of course girls are drooling over him but not the other way around. He sits with us at lunch again and it seems like everything is back in order. I always have this little spark of hope that he might like me but I don't know.

"Hmmmmmmmm." Alice hummed and stroked her chin. Now I am worried when Alice try's to put people together they end up apart. She might think she is a great cupid but really she sucks at playing cupid.

"I am going to ignore that and get ready." I laughed nervously.

"Fine. But today we are going to Seattle to shop, so hurry up." Alice said and shooed me into the bathroom. I took a shower; letting the warm water hitting by back detense my muscles. I got out feeling relaxed and fresh. I put on jeans shorts; a gray horizontal stripped thick-strapped shirt; brown gladiator sandals. I kept my hair half down and half up. I went light on colors for my makeup. I walked out and saw Rose and Alice already. We walked downstairs and into the living room where all the guys were asleep with a game controller in each of their hands. Alice wrote them saying where we were and what we were doing so they would not over react and call the police. We took Rose's BMW. Alice is in the passenger seat watching some pop culture news on her iPhone.

She squealed and started to bounce in her seat.

"What is wrong Ali?" I asked munchin' on a Pop Tart.

"Casey King and Lauren Taylor are moving today!" Alice yelled into the air. **(The car is a convertible) **Then Rose and I started to squeal.

"I hope we see Lauren's boyfriend." Rose said and giggled. Lauren is dating Justin Bieber. Casey dated Nick Jonas but she broke up with him when he cheated on her with Miley Cyrus. Now I think she is dating Robert Pattinson or Taylor Lautner but those are just rumors.

"Who is Casey dating?" I asked fishing through my purse to find my lip-gloss.

"She is dating Taylor Lautner." Rose said and turned into the parking lot. After a couple weeks of nonstop shopping with Alice and Rose I started to like to shop. I know! So not me right.

We walked and headed towards our first shop.

**Couple Hours Later…**

"Ali can we have lunch?" I moaned and dragged my ten shopping bags.

"Fine lets go to Bertucci's." Alice huffed and we walked to the restaurant.

"Table for three." Rose told the hostess and she lead us to the table. We talked over pizza and soda.

"Wonder what the guys did?" I asked. We all went bugged eyed and asked for the check. We left the money and tip on the table and dashed to the car. We all knew when the guys start something it can end up in disaster.

We got in the car and hit on the gas. Rose turned on the radio and one of Casey's songs came on.

**(Kiss n' Tell by Ke$ha in the story it is Casey's song)**

Listen to yourself

You're a hot mess

St-t-stutter through your words

Breaking a sweat

What's it gonna take to confess

What we both know

Yeah, I was outta town last weekend,

You were feeling like a pimp round your lame friends

Now your little party's gonna end

So here we go

Woohha-a-ohooh

You got a secret

Woohha-a-ohooh

You couldn't keep it

Woohha-a-ohooh

Somebody leaked it,

And now some sh*ts about to go down

Never thought that you would be the one

Acting like a slut when I was gone

Maybe you shouldn't

Kiss 'n' tell

You really should've kept it in your pants

Hearing dirty stories from your friends

Maybe you shouldn't

Kiss 'n' tell

Your looking like a tool not a bawler

Your acting like a chick, why bother?

I can find someone way hotter

With a bigger wow... well

'Cause on top of all the ways that you messed up

You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut

I'm so sick of it

I've had enough

I hope you cry

Woohha-a-ohooh

You got a secret

Woohha-a-ohooh

You couldn't keep it

Woohha-a-ohooh

Somebody leaked it

And now some sh*ts about to go down

Never thought that you would be the one

Acting like a slut when I was gone

Maybe you shouldn't

Kiss 'n' tell

You really should've kept it in your pants

Hearing dirty stories from your friends

Maybe you shouldn't

Kiss 'n' tell

Kiss 'n' tell _[x8]_

I hope you know

You gotta go

You

Get up and go

I don't wanna know

Or why your gross

You gotta go,

You

Get up and go

'Cause I dont wanna know

I never thought that you would be the one

Acting like a slut when I was gone

Maybe you shouldn't

Kiss 'n' tell

You really should've kept it in your pants

Hearing dirty stories from your friends

Maybe you shouldn't

Kiss 'n' tell

Maybe you shouldn't

Kiss 'n' tell

We blasted the song while singing it at the top of our lungs. We broke into laughter and song to all the songs on the radio while rushing to get back to the house.

We finally got to the house. The whole outside of the house was cover in red, green, and blue paint. Oh they were so dead.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review.**

**I need 5 reviews before I post the next chapter so review review review! THANKS **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sooooooo sorry for the long wait…my mom blocked the website and I have not been able to get back on…but I am getting a laptop so I can definitely update more. Soooooo sorry for the wait but I hope you enjoy this ! I love my readers sooo much… so here is the next chapter! Enjoy! **

**Bella POV**

We looked at each other then at the house then back at each other. The whole outside was a mess. Red, green, and blue paint dots covered the window wall. We ran, no sprinted, to the back yard and saw that the patio and pool area were also covered in the same paint colors. Oh, those guys are dead.

Emmett came barreling out o f the woods with Edward and Jasper right on his heels. They stopped dead in their tracks.

"Hi." I said tightly and waved.

"You guys are sooo dead." Rose said strangely but deadly calm. She glared at her boyfriend and Alice was glaring at Jasper.

"You need to clean this up." Alice said firmly while still keeping contact with all three boys.

The guys looked at each other and grinned evilly. They pointed the guns toward us. "RUN!" I yelled and pushed Rose to move. We ran to the front of the house to hind. We slowly went up the garage steps and I got a brilliant idea. I tapped Rose and Alice and pointed at the boys cars then at the paint in the corner. They nodded and grinned evilly with me. I got blue and pink paint held it over Edward's Volvo. Rose had purple and green paint holding it over Emmett's Jeep. Alice had yellow and red paint over Jasper's Lamborgini. The guys came running in and stopped dead.

"Don't you dare." Edward growled. "Yes we would dare if don't clean up." I said.

"Fine we will clean up the mess." Jasper said. All three of us girls held out our hands for the guns. They unwillingly handed them over. We grabbed our shopping bags and went into the house.

"ALSO YOU CANT COME IN THE HOUSE UNTIL YOU ARE HOSED OFF." Alice yelled through the door and then slammed it. We all looked at each other and bursted out laughing. 

"Edward's face was priceless. I wish I had a camera." I laughed. "Yes definitely." Alice said and went up to Alice's room. We dropped off the shopping bags and went down to the game room. "Sing it anyone?" I asked and handed a mike to Alice and Rose. I put the game into the Wii. "Any song requests?" I asked them. "Mine by Lauren Taylor!" They both yelled. I laughed and put it on.

**(Mine by Taylor Swift, sung by Lauren in the story)**

Uh, uh, uh oh  
Uh, uh, uh oh

You were in college working part time waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was the flight risk with the fear of fallin'  
Wonderin' why we bothered with love if it never lasts

I say "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lying on the couch  
The moment I can see it  
Yes, yes I can see it now

Do you remember we were sittin' there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learned my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes

But we've got bills to pay  
We got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take yes, yes  
This is what I thought about

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you remember all the city lights on the water  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Uh, uh, uh, oh

And I remember that fight 2:30 AM  
Cause everything was slippin' right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street

Braced myself for the goodbye  
Cause that's all I've ever known  
And you took me by surprise  
You said "I'll never leave you alone"

You said  
"I remember how we felt sittin' by the water  
And every time I look at you it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine"

(Hold on, we'll make it last)  
(Hold on, never turn back)  
(Hold on) You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

(Hold on) You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
(Hold on) Do you believe it?  
(Hold on) We're gonna make it now  
(Hold on) And I can see it  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I can see it now

We finished the song and fell on to the couch laughing. The guys came in dry and new clothes on.

"Bella can I talk to you?" Edward asked. I looked at the girls and they nodded. "Yeah." I said and followed Edward to his room.

"Bella…"

**Ok guys hope you liked it and please review. Click the button you know you want to.**


End file.
